


Sublime

by PaulieLopes



Category: Alexa & Katie (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes
Summary: Katie não havia mandado nem uma única mensagem para Aiden desde a despedida em agosto na cafeteria – mas, por outro lado, ele também não havia mandado. Tinham terminado tudo em bons termos, ainda eram amigos, claro, mas amigos a ponto de se mandarem mensagem sem um propósito definido? Ela não sabia. E, na dúvida, preferia tomar a decisão mais segura e acertada – não fazer nada.Mas ela não consegue se esquecer de Aiden. Não consegue deixar para lá. Embora talvez o destino não estivesse apoiando esse seu pensamento.[Katie & Aiden][Short-fic – 5 capítulos]
Relationships: Aiden/Katie Cooper (Alexa & Katie)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. I. novembro – thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Então, estava eu revendo pela sei lá qual vez Alexa & Katie quando essa ideia para a história me atropelou, simplesmente. Vai ser uma história simples, apenas cinco capítulos relativamente pequenos, mas eu espero que vocês gostem, de coração. É minha primeira tentativa de escrever nesse universo... Então, vamos lá!

**I**

**novembro – thanksgiving**

Voltar para casa depois de dois meses fora era uma sensação estranha. Dois meses, em essência, não era muito tempo – mas, simultaneamente, parecia uma vida desde que ela havia estado pela última vez em seu quarto. E depois da presença constante, mas terrivelmente silenciosa, de Lauren, sua colega de quarto na NYU, ser a única convivência que tinha ao voltar para _casa_ – ou, melhor dizendo, para seu dormitório – estar em um lugar com tanta gente era reconfortante. E estranho.

Estar com Alexa de novo, por outro lado, foi tudo, menos estranho. E ela agradecia por isso, mais do que conseguia expressar. Tinha feito novas amizades na universidade, claro, mas nada se comparava ao laço que elas duas compartilhavam, e Katie vinha se preocupando que a distância mudaria a dinâmica delas. Que, agora, seriam daqueles tipos de amigos que só tinham assunto quando conversando virtualmente. Que, quando se encontrassem de novo, ficariam sem saber o que falar, ou sem saber como se comportar. Mas nada havia mudado: Alexa ainda era Alexa, e ela ainda era ela mesma.

Jack estava enorme – havia crescido alguns centímetros, no mínimo, nos dois meses que ela esteve fora. Ela se ressentia um pouco de estar perdendo seu crescimento, mas também entendia que era necessário – e talvez estivesse um pouco mais tranquila que não precisaria conviver com suas crises adolescentes todos os dias, talvez isso fosse um ponto positivo para preservar a relação entre eles.

Sua mãe também estava feliz, com o trabalho e com Joe. Lori e Dave estavam bem, Lucas estava bem. Todos estavam bem. Ela tinha de passar na Wired para cumprimentar Barry, esperava que ele estivesse passando bem desde que havia ido embora, e...

Aiden. Ela queria saber como ele estava, queria ter certeza que estava indo bem como novo gerente assistente do Wired – é claro que ele estava, se gabando com seus desenhos incríveis nas espumas do café, ela tinha certeza. Havia cogitado ligar para ele tantas vezes desde que havia chegado em Nova York, pensado em mandar mensagens outras um milhão de vezes, e isso não era nem um pleonasmo.

Mas o que ela diria? O que ela realmente tinha para dizer? Tinham deixado tudo em bons termos, claro, e ainda eram amigos. Contudo, eram amigos que se mandavam mensagens sem motivos específicos? Essa era a sua grande dúvida. E, na dúvida – ou na insegurança –, ela preferia tomar a decisão mais sábia, acertada, estável.

Quem sabe ela talvez pudesse realmente ir ao Wired amanhã. Não tinha nada de planejado e seria uma visita com mais de um propósito só para o caso de... Só para o caso de Aiden não querer vê-la. O que estava tranquilo, para ela, eles não tinham nada, e ele não devia nada a ela.

Respirou fundo e alisou o vestido que usava para o jantar de Ação de Graças. Era só se lembrar de continuar respirando fundo que tudo daria certo – era o que repetia a si mesma a cada minuto em Nova York, era o que iria repetir a si mesma sempre. Acabou de calçar as sapatilhas e desceu as escadas, onde na sala já esperavam por ela sua mãe, Joe e Jack.

— Pronta? – Jennifer perguntou a ela quando a viu descendo as escadas – Joe, não esquece de pegar o vinho, por favor.

Ela se dirigiu para uma grande travessa que estava apoiada no balcão da cozinha, pegando-a nos braços.

— Jack! – ela gritou para a escada – Sua irmã já desceu, vamos logo.

— O que a gente vai levar? – Katie perguntou, chegando perto da mãe e levantando o pano que cobria o prato.

— Purê de batata. Claro que Lori não vai querer usar o nosso, mas pelo menos não vai poder reclamar que a gente não levou nada. Tipo o vinho.

Katie revirou os olhos.

— Mãe!

— O que foi? – Jennifer deu de ombros, indo para a porta dos fundos, enquanto Jack acabava de descer os últimos degraus da escada.

Os Mendoza já estavam reunidos na mesa quando chegaram para o jantar – apenas os quatro, já que Spencer estava passando o feriado junto a sua própria família. Alexa sorriu para Katie, e ela pensou em como aquele era o sorriso favorito dela no mundo todo.

*

— Então... Eu estava pensando em talvez ir no Wired hoje. Matar a saudade, ver como todo mundo está... – Katie disse, sentando-se ao lado de Alexa sob a copa da árvore delas.

— “Todo mundo” – Alexa fez aspas no ar – ou “Aiden”?

— Claro que não, quer dizer, não, claro. Barry, tem muito tempo que não converso com ele, você sabe – ela gesticulava exageradamente com as mãos ao falar e, só por isso (e talvez também pelo falatório em uma tentativa de se justificar), Alexa tinha plena coincidência que seu primeiro palpite estava certo.

— Tudo bem, podemos ir lá hoje à tarde – ela deu de ombros – Que tal? Barry deve _mesmo_ estar sentindo muita falta de você. E esperando uma visita.

— Ótimo, incrível.

As duas ficaram um tempo em silêncio: Katie pensava sobre como iria chegar no Wired. Deveria ser animada, deveria fingir indiferença, fingir que os últimos meses não foram nada? Qual era a etiqueta para esse tipo de situação?

— Vocês não conversaram mais desde aquele dia na cafeteria? – Alexa finalmente quebra o silêncio, recebendo apenas uma negação com a cabeça de resposta – Nada, nadinha?

— Não tinha muito porquê, né – Katie solta a respiração que nem sabia que estava segurando até então – E eu não saberia o que falar. Não sei. É estranho.

E mais uma vez, aquela palavra. A partir de agora sua vida seria definida por uma sucessão de “estranhos”? Ela não gostava daquilo. 

*

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava lendo – e, também, não poderia estar mais feliz que naquele momento, apesar das implicações de tudo. Atravessou uma perna e depois a outra pela janela do seu quarto, só parando de andar quando já estava no quarto de Alexa.

— Eu consegui! – disse afobada, sem nem dar tempo para Alexa largar o telefone de lado.

— Te ligo depois – ela desligou a ligação em que estava – Parabéns! Conseguiu o que?

— O papel principal da peça – Katie sorria, de orelha a orelha – Você sabe, a companhia de teatro da NYU tá produzindo Romeu e Julieta e, como eu já tinha feito aqui, pensei: por que não? Claro, tendo a plena consciência de que eu _não_ seria chamada. Além de tudo, eu sou uma caloura. Quem chama uma caloura pra esses negócios? Mas aí eu fiquei como suplente da Julieta, que ficou pra uma veterana minha. Acontece que ela está com um problema familiar, acabou de trancar a matrícula e não vai voltar pra Nova York esse semestre. Como já estão com ensaios marcados, preferiram me chamar e fazer audição pro papel de suplente, no lugar de fazer novas audições pro papel principal e... Só não é uma loucura?

— Claro que é uma loucura! Uma loucura incrível, Katie! – Alexa levantou da cama, a abraçando – Você vai ser Julieta!

— Meu Deus, eu vou ser _Julieta_ – Katie se separou do abraço, com uma expressão de completo pavor no rosto.

— Relaxa, Katie, você vai ser perfeita. Quando é seu próximo ensaio?

— Amanhã de manhã. Vou ter de voltar daqui a pouco, se quiser chegar a tempo. Não acredito que não vou poder passar todo meu recesso de ação de graças com vocês.

— O que você tá esperando, Katie? Vai acabar de fazer as malas e avisar sua mãe, vai! – Alexa começou a empurrar a amiga pela janela – Na verdade, vai avisar Jennifer que eu vou ajeitando as malas.

— _Não_ mistura coisa de banho com as minhas roupas, Alexa!

— Fica tranquila, ninguém faz malas melhor que eu.

Katie tinha sérias dúvidas baseadas em experiências prévias sobre isso, mas achou melhor não comentar.


	2. II. dezembro - "winter break" / férias de inverno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá de novo! 
> 
> Muito obrigada pelas leituras no último capítulo, espero que continuem gostando da história. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

**II**

**dezembro – “winter break” / férias de inverno**

Se Katie achou estranho voltar para casa em novembro, voltar agora, então, era _a_ coisa mais estranha que poderia estar acontecendo. A umidade – ou melhor, a falta dela, em comparação com Nova York – e o frio mais intenso, junto com as primeiras espinhas no rosto de Jack – ela definitivamente não estava acostumada com nada disso.

Já estava ali há alguns dias, aproveitando o recesso para as festas de fim de ano, ainda que tivesse de ensaiar sozinha na maioria dos dias (e às vezes convencer Alexa ou Jack de ler as falas de Romeu e do Frei Lourenço para ajudá-la a trabalhar no timing).

Sua mãe e Joe tinham saído em uma tentativa de fazer compras de Natal, Jack estava na casa de um amigo que ela não sabia o nome, e Alexa estava na casa de Spencer. Inquieta, ansiosa e não suportando ficar apenas dentro do seu quarto, Katie colocou um cachecol em torno do pescoço e resolveu caminhar pela cidade – talvez alguma coisa tivesse mudado nesses quatro meses e meio.

Ela acreditava estar andando sem rumo, até estar na rua da Wired e perceber para onde, inconscientemente, estava indo. Ainda poderia mudar de ideia, poderia dar meia volta e ir para casa, ou, quem sabe, mudar completamente a rota e ir até a escola, ou ver como estava a árvore bonita da rua torta.

A questão era mais relacionada que ela _não_ queria mudar de ideia: queria ir até a Wired, queria ver Aiden de novo, queria saber como ele estava. Estava com saudades dele, estava com saudades do cheiro de café característico de lá e, sendo sincera, estava com saudades até mesmo de Barry.

Abriu a porta com o soar do sino – o mesmo som que passou anos ouvindo – e o sentimento de nostalgia preencheu seu peito com um calor gostoso. Não havia muita gente ali: um garoto jogado no sofá, lendo um livro e com uma xícara já vazia à sua frente; uma menina em uma das mesas do canto no meio de várias pilhas de papel – uma veterana, Katie chutaria, desesperada pela proximidade das respostas das faculdades e tentando fazer tudo ao seu alcance para garantir uma boa universidade (Katie não sentia a menor saudade desse sentimento de incerteza e impotência da época).

Foi até o balcão, e estranhou ao não ver ninguém atrás dele. Se debruçou para dentro, tentando ver se Aiden estava na despensa – talvez tivesse chegado um carregamento de café, costumavam vender mais nessa época fria do final do ano.

— Ei, posso ajudar? – Katie ouviu a voz atrás de si, se virando de repente, tentando disfarçar que estava toda contorcida sobre o balcão.

Katie não reconhecia a garota, mas, a julgar pelo avental bege que ela usava, era uma nova funcionária. E, juntando isso com a vassoura que trazia na mão e o cabelo um pouco descabelado, podia adivinhar que ela tinha estado no beco de trás da cafeteria derrubando algum ninho de vespas – eles misteriosamente insistiam em aparecer de tempos em tempos.

A garota era miúda, bem baixa e bem magra, com os cabelos cacheados e volumosos emoldurando o rosto. Passou por Katie, entrou na área do balcão, guardou a vassoura na despensa e voltou a encara-la.

— E então – ela insistiu – Posso ajudar?

— Ah, claro, sim – Katie pareceu acordar de um transe – Um mocca. Com chantilly extra. E, também, Barry está por aí hoje?

— Acho que saiu, mas deve voltar logo.

— Ele saiu e te deixou aqui sozinha? – Katie franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele apenas confiou a loja apenas para ela depois de um tempo, quando já tinha sido promovida a gerente assistente.

— É – a garota deu de ombros, virando-se e indo preparar o café dela, deixando claro que não queria continuar aquela conversa.

Katie se sentou em uma das mesas mais próximas ao balcão, mexendo a perna ritmicamente e batendo o pé no chão. Tudo bem, talvez Aiden estivesse de folga hoje. Grande coisa, não é como se ela tivesse vindo até ali _apenas_ para vê-lo. E Barry poderia chegar daqui a pouco, apenas por isso ela iria se sentar ali e aproveitar o seu mocca.

Ela já tinha acabado seu café, a barista já tinha lhe perguntado duas vezes se ela não queria mais alguma coisa, e, mesmo assim, ela ainda não havia se convencido a levantar da cadeira e ir embora. Não iria ver Aiden, afinal.

Sempre podia voltar amanhã, ela se lembrou. Estaria na cidade por mais uma semana e meia, não seria complicado voltar ali, e era perfeitamente explicável uma vontade repentina de beber um café.

Foram precisos mais dez minutos, mas finalmente ela apoiou as mãos em suas pernas e se impulsionou para cima. Estava enrolando novamente o cachecol no pescoço quando o sino da porta balançou novamente. Se virou com mais animação do que alguém normalmente faria.

— Barry! – ela exclamou um pouco alto demais, chamando atenção da garota que ainda estudava ali.

Ele a encarou, com aquele seu jeito sem muita expressão.

— Vai querer o emprego de novo?

— Não, estou aqui só pras festas – ela riu – Voltando pra Nova York em janeiro.

— Hum – ele deu de ombros, já entrando para o balcão.

— Então... – ela se debruçou de novo no balcão, antes que ele fosse para a despensa – Como estão as coisas por aqui? Como Aiden está lidando como novo gerente assistente?

— Claro que você ia querer saber sobre ele. Ele não é mais gerente, Bianca é a nova gerente – ele apontou com o queixo para a garçonete que a havia atendido antes – Ele não é mais um funcionário aqui, na verdade.

— Como assim ele não é mais funcionário aqui?

— Do tipo “pediu conta” e “não trabalha mais na Wired desde o início do mês”.

— E pra onde ele foi?

— Não sei. Não que eu me interesse – ele disse, indo para a despensa e deixando-a sozinha a encarar a parede.

Um desenho que ele havia feito ainda decorava a parede com a textura de um quadro negro ali. Katie encarava sem reação esse desenho. Aiden havia pedido demissão, não trabalhava mais ali. Será que algo havia acontecido?

*

Ela estava em sua janela, ansiosa e olhando para o quarto de Alexa. Ela não deveria demorar muito mais para chegar, estava na casa de Spencer desde de manhã e já estava quase na hora do jantar. Ela realmente precisava de conversar com ela agora, seria um dos momentos que mandaria o emote da sirene, com certeza.

A luz mal se acendeu no quarto da amiga e ela já estava no meio da passagem pela árvore entre o quarto das duas. Abriu a janela dela e entrou no quarto.

— Eu fui no Wired hoje – ela começou a falar antes mesmo de cumprimentar Alexa (ou Spencer, que também estava ali com ela) – E, adivinha só, o Aiden pediu _demissão_ no início do mês. Barry não sabe o que aconteceu. Eu devia me preocupar? Eu devia mandar uma mensagem?

— Boa noite pra você também, Katie – Alexa brincou, se sentando na cama e sendo acompanhada por Spencer – Ele deve estar bem, só pediu demissão. Não é como se ele tivesse de te dar alguma satisfação, Katie. Você sabe disso.

— Eu sei. Eu só... Fico preocupada.

— E está com saudades?

— Talvez.

— É claro que você tá – ela revirou os olhos – É a vida, alguns vão e outros vêm.

— Alexa! – os três ouviram Lori gritar do andar debaixo.

— Ela deve estar querendo ajuda com o jantar. Tudo está bem, Katie, não se preocupe com isso, tudo bem? – ela passou a mão pelo braço da amiga, antes de ir ver o que a mãe queria.

Spencer não foi atrás dela, não imediatamente. Ele ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar, na cama de Alexa, e olhava para Katie.

— Eu também não conversei com ele desde que vocês dois terminaram, Katie, e acho que ele está bem – Spencer começou, despertando a garota de uma espécie de transe em que ela estava, refletindo consigo mesma – Mas, você sabe, você sempre pode mandar uma mensagem, ou ligar. Não é como vocês tivessem deixado de ser amigos, ou se tivessem brigado, ou algo do tipo.

Ela acenou em resposta, recebendo um sorriso dele em retribuição. Spencer deu um impulso com o corpo e em um instante estava em pé, indo em direção à porta do quarto de Alexa.

Katie ficou sozinha no quarto da amiga. Spencer tinha razão, não é como se ela não _pudesse_ mandar uma mensagem para ele. Mas, também, não é como se _ele_ não pudesse entrar em contato com ela, ele também tinha o seu número.

Foi com esse pensamento que ela voltou para seu quarto, decidida a não mandar a mensagem: se ele estivesse precisando dela, ele tinha seu número, afinal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então, o que acharam? 
> 
> Katie é um pouco insegura, todos sabemos disso, e a tendência do movimento seguro guiou a decisão final dela nesse capítulo.   
> O próximo capítulo passará em abril, na páscoa. Deve sair no final de semana que vem, ou daqui quinze dias, a depender de como as coisas vão ir na faculdade. 
> 
> Obrigada por terem lido até aqui. Me diga o que acharam!
> 
> Beijinhos e até o próximo, 
> 
> Paulie


	3. III. abril – páscoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, eu sei que eu tinha dito que o capítulo sairia apenas no final de semana (e talvez no próximo) mas Taylor Swift anunciou que vai lançar um novo álbum hoje e eu não pude me conter. Então, aqui está haha 
> 
> Esse é um capítulo bem curtinho, só uma transição mesmo. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

**III**

**abril – páscoa**

Se ela se concentrasse em respirar, apenas em puxar o ar e soltar em seguida, apenas em forçar seus músculos torácicos a contraírem o suficiente para o ar entrar, tudo daria certo. E, claro, se ela controlasse seus dedos e não seguisse o impulso de olhar quão cheia a plateia estava.

Se bem que ela não precisava olhar diretamente para saber que tinha _muita_ gente ali – o barulho constante que todas as vozes em conjunto faziam era alto o suficiente para uma amostra da quantidade de pessoas.

Concentrou-se na sua respiração mais uma vez, enquanto voltava para o camarim. Apesar de ser a protagonista, não tinha um só para si, o dividia com a garota que fazia a mãe de Julieta – uma veterana na NYU também – e com a que fazia a mãe de Romeu – recém-formada, sendo essa sua última apresentação com a equipe de teatro da NYU. Coincidentemente, entretanto, nenhuma das duas estava ali no momento, dando a ela a chance de se concentrar sozinha.

Estaria interpretando um papel que já conhecia, é verdade, mas isso não diminuía nem um pouco a ansiedade que começava a subir, começando na ponta dos dedos do seu pé, até alcançar a sua sobrancelha. A cobrança era surreal, e o nível da produção era exorbitantemente mais elevado do que sua peça no ensino médio – que, perto da que era parte agora, parecia uma brincadeira de jardim de infância.

Não podia se dar o luxo de errar aqui, ela tinha plena consciência disso. Havia sido uma oportunidade única: uma caloura no papel de protagonista? A última vez que isso havia acontecido foi a seis anos atrás – e a caloura em questão era ninguém menos que Anne Bartow, uma lenda viva nos corredores da NYU, então nem se comparava com a situação que estava vivendo agora.

Ela tinha de parar de pensar nisso, antes que a espiral se afunilasse demais e ela não conseguisse mais escapar. Estava já há ano sem ter um ataque de pânico, conseguindo controlar sua ansiedade e se virar bem. Não podia se permitir cair nesses trilhos novamente, especialmente tão perto da hora do espetáculo.

Pensou em toda sua família ali para vê-la: sua mãe estava ali, Jack estava ali, até mesmo seu pai tinha vindo. Assim como todos os Mendoza, e Spencer. E Joe, e a nova namorada do pai. Todos estavam ali, ela sorriu com os olhos cerrados, tentando mentalizar todos eles sentados na plateia.

Mas seu coração afundou um pouco, e seu sorriso vacilou, quando percebeu que em sua imagem mental, havia mais uma pessoa na plateia, sentada ao lado de Spencer. 

Não havia entrado em contato com ele desde então, e nem ele com ela. Talvez devesse deixar sua insegurança de lado e dar o primeiro passo? Talvez ele estivesse na mesma posição que ela, também querendo receber uma notícia e só esperando que ela tomasse a iniciativa? Ou talvez não. Talvez ele já tivesse superado – o que seria o esperado.

Já era um novo ano, já haviam se passado oito meses. _Ela_ já devia ter superado – ela estava realmente sendo tão dramática sobre isso? Eles se davam bem, claro, mas ficaram juntos por poucos meses. E, até onde sabia, Aiden podia estar agora mesmo do outro lado do país, ou, não sei, fazendo um mochilão pela Europa. Podia estar noivo de outra pessoa, podia ter se descoberto um talento para mágica e estar performando shows na América do Sul.

— Ei, Katie – Mike, da produção, colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro do cômodo – Começamos em cinco.

Ela acenou em resposta, alisando o tecido bordado em predarias do seu vestido.

Era a protagonista de uma peça produzida pela NYU, estava na hora de assumir seu papel. Assim como era hora de assumir seu novo papel como estudante da NYU, abraçar sua nova vida em New York. De deixar o passado para trás.

Respira fundo, já em sua posição. Percebe o momento em que as cortinas se abrem, a plateia aplaude. É hora de entrar em cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então, o que acharam?   
> Katie decidiu seguir em frente, por fim.   
> O próximo capítulo se passará em julho, nas férias de verão das garotas. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? 
> 
> Um imenso obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. 
> 
> Beijinhos, e até o próximo! 
> 
> Paulie


	4. IV. julho - férias de verão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! 
> 
> A gente tarda mas não falha (mas cheguei dentro do previsto que tinha dito no último capítulo, afinal). 
> 
> Espero que gostem!

**IV**

**julho – férias de verão**

— E, honestamente, qual é o problema com Drew? Eu sei que a gente não se bica, mas foi um sorteio, era um trabalho em grupo. Custava fazer bem feito? E nem era só a gente no grupo! Por causa desse desentendimento nosso ela cagou com a nota de todo mundo.

Alexa ajeitou os óculos de sol no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que se remexia na espreguiçadeira, tentando encontrar uma posição melhor. Katie estava de olhos fechados, sentindo o sol bater no rosto e aproveitando o calor bem vindo de julho, que tornava as férias de verão uma perfeita combinação de casa, sorvetes e espreguiçadeiras no jardim.

— Mas, no fim, conseguiu passar?

— Consegui, tinha ido bem na prova no meio do semestre e depois foquei na do final. Mas Mary ficou fazendo estágio no verão no laboratório do professor pra tentar compensar nota. E Mary nem tinha nada a ver com toda a confusão.

— E Drew?

— Ela ainda conseguiu passar, acredita? Enfim, passou – ela deu de ombros – Espero não ter que pegar mais nenhuma cadeira com ela. E você, ficou de me contar mais sobre James e tá me enrolando até agora... Vamos, desembucha.

— Ah, nada demais pra contar... – foi a vez de Katie dar de ombros.

Mas, na verdade, muito havia acontecido.

Eles haviam se conhecido em maio.

Katie estava completamente desesperada para um seminário de história do teatro que apresentaria na semana seguinte – e que não estava nem perto de estar pronto. Não era porque ela havia procrastinado, ou algo do tipo, na verdade, era porque havia recomeçado o trabalho _tantas_ vezes desde que começara que, naquele ponto, ela não sabia nem mesmo para onde estava indo. Sua tese era fraca, sua apresentação desconexa... E ela tinha uma semana para concluir.

A biblioteca já estava praticamente vazia – afinal, era sexta e a hora se aproximava das dez da noite –, mas sua mesa ainda tinha diversas pilhas de livros. Quando percebeu a hora, juntou todas suas coisas em um rompante para conseguir pegar o último circular que passava perto de seu prédio (ela, definitivamente, não tinha como pagar um _segundo_ táxi na mesma semana).

Por sorte, alcançou o ponto poucos segundos antes do ônibus apontar no fim da rua. Suspirou aliviada e, honestamente, estava tão exausta que nem percebeu o tempo passar, e logo estava na calçada, procurando suas chaves na bolsa, tentando equilibrar alguns dos livros que trazia no braço.

Apenas pensar que ainda teria de subir mais quatro lances de escada antes de chegar em seu apartamento a fazia suspirar – e sentir saudades dos turnos no Wired: ela realmente acreditava que estava _cansada_ naquela época? Ela riria da cara da Katie do passado agora, se tivesse oportunidade.

Tão perdida em pensamentos sobre o passado (e, sendo sincera, sobre um banho quente e um macarrão) estava que não percebeu que outra pessoa descia as escadas – não tendo assim tempo de desviar. Tropeçou nos seus próprios pés, mas conseguiu se reequilibrar novamente rápido o suficiente para não deixar nada cair.

— Desculpa – ela murmurou, simplesmente, continuando a subir as escadas.

Em um dia normal, ela teria parado e pedido perdão mais efusivamente; ela teria garantido que não havia machucado ninguém; e ela teria ficado até ter certeza que a pessoa não estava chateada ou ressentida com ela. Hoje, no entanto, não era um dia normal, e ela apenas terminou o caminho até seu apartamento para uma noite de sono bem merecida. 

Não pensou novamente no esbarrão até a manhã seguinte. Saia apressada de casa, um pouco atrasada para a primeira aula do dia – que ela _não_ podia faltar de modo algum se tivesse a intenção de conseguir algum papel para a apresentação de natal daquele ano, que estaria sob responsabilidade do professor Balson –, mas foi distraída no caminho por uma voz.

— Oi – ele disse, simplesmente, chamando a atenção de Katie.

Parou no meio de uma troca de passos, erguendo a cabeça para identificar o dono da voz. Um cara que devia ser pouco mais velho que ela, com óculos no rosto e um sorriso que repuxava mais o lábio no lado esquerdo – ela podia jurar que não o conhecia, e era realmente boa em reconhecer rostos.

— Hum... Oi? – ela cumprimentou, ao mesmo tempo em que perguntava, incerta.

— A gente não se conhece, se é isso que está se perguntando. Na verdade, a gente se conheceu ontem, mas não fomos apresentados. E talvez pareça um pouco estranho, mas eu não sabia nem o seu nome, o único lugar que eu sabia que acabaria te encontrando de novo era aqui. Eu sou o James, moro descendo o quarteirão.

Katie nunca havia conhecido alguém que disparasse em um discurso desse jeito – a não ser, talvez, por ela mesma. A expressão confusa que adquiriu, franzindo suas sobrancelhas, deve ter entregado o quão pouco havia entendido.

— A gente se esbarrou na escada, ontem a noite – quando ela aliviou a expressão, em sinal de reconhecimento da situação, foi que ele continuou – Eu não perguntei ontem, e esse era o único lugar que eu sabia que poderia te encontrar, embora isso possa parecer extremamente doentio e um pouco stalker. Eu só queria te convidar, não sei, pra um café. Ou um chá, não se se você bebe café. E, quem sabe, saber seu nome.

Ela riu, estendendo a mão para ele.

— Katie.

Começaram a sair ainda em maio, depois da apresentação do seminário de Katie – que, no fim, acabou dando razoavelmente bem. Continuaram a se encontrar durante o mês de junho, e Katie estava até mesmo esperançosa que pudesse resultar em _alguma coisa_ – eles combinavam, ele ria das piadas ruins dela, e ela adorava ouvi-lo falando sobre a série com que estava obcecado na semana.

Foi no início de julho, na semana antes de voltar para Wellard, que Katie percebeu que talvez não fossem uma boa combinação. Estava em semana de provas, e na disciplina do professor Balson teria de apresentar um monólogo – e seria decisivo para garantir um possível papel na peça de natal ou coloca-la definitivamente fora da lista de candidatos.

Estava ansiosa – terrivelmente ansiosa –, mas quem não estaria?

Mas quando James ficou ansioso junto com ela, preocupado com suas próprias provas finais e com o fechamento do seu semestre; quando a cada vez que se encontravam os dois terminavam o dia mais ansiosos do que estavam ao chegar; quando notou que eles eram iguais _demais_ naquele quesito... Ela chegou à conclusão que não eram o melhor um para o outro.

Quando chegou em casa depois de ter encontrado com James no café ali perto e se pegou pensando em como Aiden conseguia acalma-la quando estava assim ansiosa, como a personalidade dele equilibrava perfeitamente a sua nesse quesito... Ela chegou à conclusão que o que estavam fazendo não era a melhor decisão para nenhum dos dois.

Ela queria alguém que a fizesse se sentir melhor, cada vez melhor. Como Aiden fazia. E isso não era justo com James – porque ela também não o fazia se sentir melhor.

James não fizera nada de errado, ela deixou isso claro quando o chamou para conversar naquele dia, não era culpa de nenhum deles. Eles simplesmente não se conectavam e se complementavam naquele âmbito – e isso também estava bem.

— Nada pra contar mesmo? – a voz de Alexa a trouxe de volta para a realidade.

— Só não era pra ser. E, bem, o que é pra ser, vai ser, certo? – Katie sorriu, tentando permanecer positiva.

O universo tem maneiras sublimes de agir, mas sim: o que é para ser, será. Com essa certeza, Katie recolocou os óculos de sol no rosto e se reclinou na espreguiçadeira, aproveitando o calor que a aquecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie deu continuidade à vida dela em NY - e eu acho que isso é algo bem importante. Não era a pessoa certa, mas se permitir e se abrir pra esse relacionamento, independente de Aiden, e ter a maturidade para ver que não era o melhor para ela foi um passo essencial para sua jornada.  
> O próximo (e último) capítulo se passará em (meados de) setembro, no início do novo ano letivo em NY. Não tenho previsão para postar, mas provavelmente na primeira quinzena de janeiro.   
> Como não volto antes das festas, bom final de ano a todos, um feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo. 
> 
> Não deixem de me contar o que estão achando. 
> 
> Beijinhos, 
> 
> Paulie


End file.
